Cannonball Run 4: A Legend Reborn
by TheBandit08
Summary: The Cannonball Run is back and with a mystery and ending you will not believe. What will happen when this all-out style road race returns?
1. A Mystery Writer

Disclaim: I do not own the characters, cars, songs, and movies mentioned in this story.

\/p>

CANNONBALL RUN 4.0: A LEGEND REBORN

The Prologue: A Mystery Writer

Brock Yates sat back in his chair and took a second look at the envelope in his hands.

To Mr. Brock Yates

From: Jack Morris

_Who is this Jack Morris?_ Yates wondered. He slowly turned the envelope over and began breaking the seal. He reached in and pulled out a folded piece of paper and began to read it.

Dear Mr. Yates,

I am offering you a great deal at this time. I want you to bring back the Cannonball Run road race. In return, I will personally hand 500 million dollars to the winner. You will also receive 100 million dollars to use for promotional and media use. If you chose not to accept the offer; I will go to someone else. If you accept, there is enclosed an account number and bank card.

Brock look down at the card and piece of paper with the account number on it.

Use these to obtain the 100 million dollars. Good luck and I look forward to seeing you at the finish line.

Signed, 

Jack Morris

P.S. Enclosed is a map I've outline with the road course I would like to be used. Please feel free to make any changes you wish too.

Yates leaned back in his chair and sat in silence for a moment. _Well, if this guy wants a Cannonball, he is going to get a Cannonball._

Yates reached for the phone and dial a number. 

"J.J?" Brock asked as he began looking over the map. 

"We're back!"

End of Prologue 

\/p> 


	2. The Legend Returns

\/p>

-1Chapter 1: The Legend Returns

The Arizona desert sun shown brightly in the sky, casting a shadow on the rocks and stone along the highway. Suddenly a red and black Lamborghini Countach rocks out from the horizon.

_What do you say when there are no words?_

Feel it.

_Feel a song that's never been heard._

Sing it. 

_How do you know when you hear the call. _

Answer. 

_What do you do when you've done it all?'_

**Starring:**

JJ McClure

Brock Yates

**In**

**Cannonball Run 4.0: A Legend Reborn**

**Also Starring:**

Team Cannonball:

Kate Miller (Angelina Jolie)

Sarah Williams (Drew Barrymore)

'Ball. Ball. 

_Cannonball. Cannonball. _

Cannonball! Cannonball! Cannonball! 

_It's not what you do, _

_It's how you do it. _

_Be anything you wanna be. _

_It's not what you got, _

_It's how you use it. _

_You be you, _

_And I'll be me. _

_It's just a matter of style. _

_You can't fake it. _

_Mile after mile, _

_Feeling free. _

_If you've got the soul, _

_You can make it. _

Move a mile. Move a mile. 

Let 'em role. Let 'em role. 

_From sea to shining sea! _

Ball. Ball. 

_Cannonball.' _

Team Supernatural:

Dean Winchester 

Sam Winchester

Jo

Bella

Ruby 

Ellen

Bobby 

John Winchester

The Lamborghini rocketed pass a Dodge Charger police car.

"Oh, shit! Charlie did you see that?"

"Hell yea, I did. Let's nail 'em."

_'What do you do when the mountain is there? _

Move it. 

_How do you answer the challenging dare? _

Take it. 

_When you're back's against the wall. _

Feel it. 

_What do you do when you've done it all? _

Ball. Ball. 

_Cannonball. Cannonball. _

Cannonball! Cannonball! Cannonball! 

Team Hazzard:

Bo Duke

Luke Duke

Daisy 

Jesse

Team Gone in 60 Seconds:

Memphis Raines

Kip Raines

Auto

Donny

"Dispatch, this is car 56. We are in pursuit of a red and black Lamborghini. I need all avable units."

"Car 56, units are currently setting up a roadblock near your location."

"10-4, they wouldn't make it pass that."

_It's how you do it. _

_Be anything you wanna be. _

_It's not what you got, _

_It's how you use it. _

_You be you. _

_And I'll be me. _

_It's just a matter of style. _

_You can't fake it. _

_Mile after mile, _

_Feeling free. _

_If you've got the soul, _

_You can make it. _

Move a mile. Move a mile. 

Let 'em role. Let 'em role. 

_From sea to shining sea! _

Ball. Ball. 

_Cannonball.' _

Team Pokemon:

Jessie

James 

Meowth

Ash 

Misty 

Brock

Team Rugrats

Tommy Pickles

Kimi

Chuckie

Phil

Lil

Dil

Angelica

Team Rocket

Otto Rocket

Reggie

Twister 

Sam

The Lamborghini peaked at 120mph as the roadblock came into site.

Suddenly at the last possible minute, it hit a bump in the road and sword over the roadblock. The pursuing police cars could do nothing but watch the Lamborghini disappear into the horizon. 

Team iCarly/Drake and Josh

Zoey

Chase

Carly

Sam

Drake

Josh

Team Family Guy:

Peter Griffin

Lois

Stewie

Brian

Chris 

Meg

Team King of the Hill:

Hank Hill

Dale 

Boomhower

Bill

John Redcorn

Team Dawson's Creek:

Dawson Leery

Joey Potter

Pacey

Jen

Jack

Andy

Audrey

Also Starring:

Jackson Browne

AC/DC

Cheap Trick

CCR

The Who

Blue Oyster Cult

Lynyrd Skynyrd

Alan Jackson

Jimmy Buffet

Announcement Team:

Mike Joy

Larry McRenoylds

Darrell Waltrip

Chris Myers

Jeff Hammond

Jennings

Cordell Walker

Trivett

Gage 

Sidney

More character may be added as needed.

'Cannonball! Cannonball! Cannonball! 

_It's not what you do, _

_It's how you do it. _

_Be anything you wanna be. _

_It's not what you got, _

_It's how you use it. _

_You be you. _

_And I'll be me. _

_It's just a matter of style. _

_You can't fake it. _

_Mile after mile, _

_Feeling free. _

_If you've got the soul, _

_You can make it. _

Move a mile. Move a mile. 

_Let 'em role. Let 'em role. _

From sea to shining sea! 

_Ball. Ball. _

Cannonball.' 

**(Cannonball Run theme by Ray Stevens)**

\/p> 


	3. The Word Spreads

Chapter 2: The Word Spreads

_Well, J.J lets start spreading the word._

Lawrence, Kansas

"Hey, Dean did you hear about this? They're bringing back that Cannonball Run cross-country road race." 

Sam Winchester walked out of the gas station and up to his brother, Dean as he looked under the hood of his 1967 Chevy Impala.

"I'm telling you, Dean, with the Impala, we could win this and get the money we need to try and get you out of this deal."

"I don't know Sam. With Bobby, Ellen, and Jo wanting to be included in every thing we do and Ruby and Bella still out there, I don't think it is such a good idea."

Dean closed the hood on the black sedan and walk up to where Sam now stood.

Suddenly, Dean's cell phone rang. It was Jo.

"Dean, we heard about the race and we want in."

"Are you sure? It could get dangerous."

"Yeah, we're sure."

"And we're sure too."

Sam and Dean spun around and were amazed to see Bella and Ruby standing there.

"Well, I guess its settled then. We will pick-up you guys at Bobby's and head for the start line in California."

Hazzard, Georgia

"Hey, Bo guess what? The Cannonball is back!"

"All right!"

"What's all the commotion boys?"

Jessie Duke walked out his front door to where his nephew's, Bo and Luke, stood next to their 1969 Dodge Charger, the General Lee. Behind Jessie followed Bo and Luke's other cousin Daisy, who was Jessie's niece.

"Yeah, what's up honey?"

"Uncle Jessie, the Cannonball's back!"

"Really, you boys are not going without me or Daisy."

"Wow, we were just about to ask if you guys wanted to go."

"Well, let's fire up the General Lee and head for California."

Long Beach, California

"Hey, Memphis phones for you!"

" I got it Auto."

Memphis Raines walked over to the phone hanging on the shop wall. 

"Hello?"

"Memphis? It's Kip. I think I found a solution to our money problem."

"Wait, you're not thinking about entering another Cannonball are you?"

"Yea, and with Auto, Donny, and you I think we can't lose."

"What do you want to use for a car?"

"What about Eleanor?"

"You read my mind Kip. I'll get Donny and Auto and meet in Irwindale in two days for the race."

Pallet Town

Ash Ketchum and his two friends, Brock and Misty were walking down the center of town. Following the three friends were four others, Ash's Pokemon, Pikachu, and the members of Team Rocket: Jessie, James, and Meowth. The group were discussing what car to use in the upcoming Cannonball Run and where to find one."

"I vote we use a truck," James and Brock suggested at the same time.

"We can't use a truck it would not have the speed," Ash responded.

Just as the group was about to give up hope Misty pointed out a 1967 VW van that had just come into view. It was colored red and white, just like a Poke-ball.

"Fellas, I think we just found our ride," Meowth spoke out with a grin.

"To Irwindale," shouted Ash.

Los Angles, California

"Hey Tommy, did you see this?"

"What is it Chuckie?"

Seventeen year old, Tommy Pickles looked up to see his friend Chuck Finster running at him waving a flier in his hand.

"It's that Cannonball Run I heard about on the news. I think we should enter."

"But, Chuckie, we need to have at least one person whose eighteen."

"Wait, I'm eighteen."

"Oh, yea."

"Well, what do you say? You, Angelica, Phil, Lil, Kimi, and me?"

"Well, what the hell, count me in."

Ocean Shores, California

"Otto will you hurry up. We need to get the Camero ready if we are going to meet Twister and Sam."

"Relax, Reg. We got till 4 to leave to get to Irwindale."

Otto Rocket turned back to bring the 1970 Camero his friends and him were going to run in the Cannonball out.

"Don't worry Reg. We will win with this."

San Diego, California

Drake Parker and Josh Nichols were sitting in their kitchen talking with the iCarly crew, Sam, Carly, and Freddie also in the room were Zoey Brooks and Chase Mattews. The group were discussing who exactly was going to drive their 1968 Chevy Chevelle to Irwindale and then in the Cannonball. After a heat discussion and fight, they settled on having Drake drive.

"I guess, its settled. Irwindale here we come!" The group shouted.

Quahog, Rhode Island

Pete Griffin, his son, Chris, and Brian, the dog, were all outside looking over the car the Griffin family was going to use in the Cannonball Run. The car was a 1970 Chevy Nova. 

"I'm telling you Brian this thing will make us win the Cannonball easily."

"I hope your right Peter. I don't this to end up like last years race."

"It won't."

After about 10 minutes the other three members of the Griffin family came out and got in the car.

"Irwindale look out. Here comes the Griffins."

Pete then peeled out and took off down street.

Arlington, Texas

"Dale, get Bill and get in here, we're ready to go."

"Alright, alright Hank."

Hank Hill waited until Dale Gribble and Bill Dauterive got in to the 1972 Ford pick-up and start off toward Irwindale, California.

_This is going to be the year. _He thought.

Capeside, Massachusetts 

"Now, Pacey, your sure this thing is running right."

Twenty year old, Dawson Leerly was in the front passenger seat of the 1974 Ford Torino that he had recently gotten to use in the Cannonball Run. Beside him was his child friends, Joey Potter and Pacey Witter, in the backseat of the car sat their other friends: Jack McPhee, his sister Andy, Jenifer Lindley, and Audrey Lidell. Pacey was going to drive.

"Yes, I did and we are all ready to go."

Pacey slowly let off and clutch and started into the street. As soon as he was straight on the street he gunned it.

"Irwindale here we come!"

End of Chapter 2 


	4. Rules and Party Time

-1Chapter 3: Pre-Race Rules and Celebration

Irwindale Speedway: Irwindale, California

Brock Yates and J.J. McClure looked out the window of the press box at the Cannonball Run pre-race stuff that was going on.

"I got to hand it to you Brock. You really are going all out for this aren't you?"

"Yeah. I mean if we were going to bring back the first Cannonball in a long time, it had to be big."

"Hey, what made you decide to do this again? I thought after what happened 15 years ago; we were not going to do it again."

"Well, you see a got a letter from some guy named Jack Morris that ask me to bring it back and supplied us with the money. The funny thing is though I don't know who he is."

"Oh, well I guess we better get ready the racers will be here any minute."

"Yeah, you're right."

Suddenly off in the horizon a large cloud of dust appeared. From out of this cloud, Yates and McClure could see 11 different cars approaching fast. 

"Well, I guess it's a race just to get here."

"I guess you're right."

A couple of minutes later all 11 teams had arrived and stood by their cars waiting for the rules to be announced and explained. Yates and McClure slowly made their way to the stage to address the racers. Joining them on the stage were the group of guys that would call the race from the press box for the rest of the world to hear: Chris Meyers, Jeff Hammond, Mike Joy, Larry McReynolds, and Darrell Waltrip (D.W.). Yates slowly approached the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the Cannonball Run road rally. I am the man behind this years running, Brock Yates. This race will consist of an all-out road rally from here at Irwindale Speedway to Daytona International Speedway in Daytona Beach, FL. The only main rule is to get there first as fast as you can. However, the police will know that you are coming and will try to stop you, it's up to you to figure out how to avoid them. The first team to arrive at Daytona will receive 500 million dollars to use as they please. There will be no prize for finishing second or third or so on. Got it?"

The group of racers nodded their heads in understanding.

"Alright with that said, the race begins at 10am tomorrow. Tonight, I'm proud to through the race teams a party with food and music."

Dean turned to Sam and whispered. 

"Hey, free food. I'm in."

In about ten minutes all the racers were in a relaxed mood. Some were checking out the free buffet and other were chatting with each other. Dean and Jo were having a discustion with Kate Miller and Sarah Williams (the Lambo. Drivers) about the food and the race. Meanwhile, a couple of others were getting ready to hear the bands that were going to play.

"Well folks, with out farther or due. The Cannonball Run staff is proud to present the first act of the night." As Brock spoke, Roger Daltrey and Pete Townshead started to play. 

"From England, welcome the legendary band, The Who."

_I woke up in a Soho doorway  
The policeman knew my name  
He said, "You can go sleep at home tonight  
If you can get up and walk away"  
I staggered back to the underground  
The breeze blew back my hair  
I remembered throwing punches around  
And preachin' from my chair _

_Who are you  
Hu hu hu hu  
Who are you  
Hu hu hu hu _

Slowly but surely racers began filling the dance floor to enjoy the music.

_I took the tube back out of town  
Home to the rolling pin  
I felt a little like a dying clown  
But with a streak of Rin Tin Tin  
I stretched back and I hiccupped  
Looked back on my busy day  
Eleven hours in the tin pan  
God there's got to be another way_

_Who are you  
Hu hu hu hu  
Who are you  
Hu hu hu hu _

_There's a place where I know you walked  
The love falls from the trees  
My heart is like a broken cup  
I only feel right on my knees  
I spill out like a sewer hole  
Yet still receive your kiss  
How can I measure up to anyone new  
After such a love as this  
Who are you  
Hu hu hu hu  
Who are you  
Hu hu hu hu_

_God there's got to be another way _

(**Who Are You by The Who)**

The crowd cheered.

"Thank you guys. This next one is for you."

Piano music started to fill the air.

_Out here in the fields  
I fight for my meals  
I get my back into my living  
I don't need to fight  
To prove I'm right _

_I don't need to be forgiven  
_

Suddenly the group decided to sing along with the band._  
_

_Don't cry  
Don't raise your eye  
It's only teenage wasteland_

Sally ,take my hand  
Travel south crossland  
Put out the fire

Don't look past my shoulder  
The exodus is here  
The happy ones are near  
Let's get together  
Before we get much older

Teenage wasteland  
It's only teenage wasteland  
Teenage wasteland  
Oh, oh  
Teenage wasteland  
They're all wasted!

(**Baba O'Reily by The Who**)

"Thank you Roger and Pete. Alright teams we have only one more song and band tonight so please welcome, ACDC!"

"Alright!" Dean yelled.

Angus Young came out playing guitar.

_She was a fast machine  
She kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman i had ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes  
Telling me no lies  
Knockin' me out with those american thighs  
Taking more than her share  
Had me fighting for air  
She told me to come but i was already there _

"Come on guys sing." Brian shouted.

_'cause the walls start shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you -_

_Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long _

Now everyone was either on stage singing with the band or rocking out (literally) on the dance floor. Even Brock and J.J. were jamin'. Brock in sunglasses, playing air guitar next to Angus and J.J. singing with Brian and Dean.

_Working double time  
On the seduction line  
She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine  
She wanted no applause  
Just another course  
Made a meal out of me and came back for more  
Had to cool me down  
To take another round  
Now i'm back in the ring to take another swing _

_'cause the walls were shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you -_

_Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long _

_And knocked me out and then you  
Shook me all night long  
You had me shakin' and you  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me  
Well you took me_

You really took me and you  
Shook me all night long  
Ooooh you  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah, yeah, you  
Shook me all night long

Your really took me and you  
Yeah you shook me, yeah you shook me  
All night long

(**You Shook Me All Night Long by ACDC**)

End of Chapter 3

(Wow what a party stay tuned, next up the start and a lot more.)_  
_


	5. The Start and The Action Heats Up

-1Chapter 4: The Start/The Action Heats Up

"It's been called the craziest race on earth and today 11 teams go wheel to wheel in the 4th ever Cannonball Run. Hi, everybody I'm Chris Meyers in the Hollywood Hotel with Jeff Hammond and Darrell Waltrip as we bring you flag to flag coverage of this amazing event. So, Jeff what do you think we are going to see today?"

"Chris, you're going to see racing unlike any other on Earth. You're going to see them bump, rub, crash, bang, and that is just the first 100 feet of this race."

"D.W.?"

"Basically what Jeff said and more. This is the grand daddy of them all. And that is the kind of racing you're going to see."

"Well we have a lot to go over in this pre-race coverage. So, lets begin with Alan Bestwick who is standing by with one of the racers."

"Thank you Chris. I'm here with Dean Winchester. Dean, you guys are running in your first Cannonball, how do you feel right now?"

"I feel great. I think we have a great shot today and we're just ready to go."

"Thanks Dean, back to you Chris."

"Alright, we got the story from one of the racers. And D.W., Jeff it's time for some race predictions. Jeff first, who do you like in this race today."

"I actually like the '67 Mustang, Memphis Raines. They spent last night making some last minute adjustments. I think they might be the ones to get it done."

"Darrell?"

"I'm going to go with the '69 Dodge Charger. That thing looked good when it got here and I also am picking it for another reason; it's a HEMI."

"Ok, we are getting ready here. Let's send it upstairs to the guys who will call the race with Darrell today: Mike Joy and Larry McRenoylds."

"Thanks Chris, welcome folks to the biggest event in racing, the Cannonball Run. Where the only rule is to get from point A to point B the fastest. Larry, you've talked to some of the race teams what is everyone talking about in the garage area?"

"Basically, one thing Mike. They are worried about a repeat of Brock Yates last attempt at a large race, that being an off road race in Fort Worth, TX. A two-man team was killed when their truck went off the course and crashed into a safety truck. So, hopefully we don't have any incidents happen today."

"This is the fourth Cannonball Run and this is what the people are waiting for. Let's go down to the start line stage for pre-race ceremonies."

Brock Yates walked to the mic. Behind him stood the people taking part in the opening ceremonies. He began the announcements.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please rise and remove your hats as the California National Guard presents our nations colors."

The crowd rose as three soldiers held the U.S. flag, the California state flag, and the Cannonball Run promotion flag.

"Please remain standing as Father John Williams gives today's invocation."

"Father, we thank you for this glorious day and the large crowd that stands before us. We also call upon you to protect the race team and their families. And we also pray for a dear friend of the Cannonball Run family, Victor Prinzim who has returned to your kingdom. In Jesus name we pray, Amen."

"And now please welcome Adam Sandler and Kevin James for the most famous words in motorsports."

Author's Note

(In case anyone is wondering this will be a standing start with all the racers lining up one side by side 6 rows deep.)

"Alright, Alright guys let's do this right. Ready Kevin?"

"When ever your ready, Adam."

Kevin and Adam stood side by side and in unison spoke.

"GENTLEMAN, START YOUR ENNNNGGGGINNEEESSSS!!"

Suddenly, a loud roar fill the air as all 11 cars fired their engines.

"You ready Kate?"

"Oh yeah, Sarah."

"Sam, you and Jo got the mapped outlined and ready to go?"

"Yep, Dean."

"Uncle Jessie, you got the map?"

"Bo, don't worry I got it right here."

Jessie held it up.

"Ok."

"Kip, you ready?"

"I'm ready if you guys are ready."

"We are," said Donny and Auto in unison.

"Alright guys let's hope this Bug can win," Ash stated.

"Yeah, I hope so too," said Meowth.

"Alright, guys let's get ready," Tommy told his friends.

"The Rocket is a coming," Otto said excitedly.

"Fire it up Drake. Let's get ready to win."

"Alright Brian, you ready?"

"Yep Pete, just get ready."

"Dale, the map ready?"

"Yep."

"Pacey, you got the map?" Jen asked.

"Sure did," he replied confidently.

"Well, guys let's take a look at the starting line up. On the front row, the 1967 Chevy Impala of Team Supernatural and the 1969 Dodge Charger of Team Hazzard. Second row; the 1967 Ford Mustang of Team Gone in 60 Seconds and the Lamborghini Countach of Team Cannonball. Third row; the 1967 VW van of Team Pokemon and the 1969 Chevy Camaro of Team Rugrats. Fourth row; the 1970 Chevy Camaro of Team Rocket and the 1968 Chevy Chevelle of Team iCarly/Drake and Josh. Fifth row; the 1970 Chevy Nova of Team Family Guy and the 1972 Ford pick-up of Team King of Hill. And the last starter in the field, the 1974 Ford Torino of Team Dawson's Creek."

"Alright D.W. this is the biggest race we have ever run. Reach up there and pull those belts tight ONE MORE TIME!!"

"Alright he comes Danica Patrick, the flag starter. BOOGIETY, BOOGIETY, BOOGIETY, LET'S GO RACING BOYS!!"

In a split second, all 11 cars burned out and took off heading eastward. In front was the Impala just a car-length ahead of the Charger. No really change in positions as the group left California and continued into Arizona and New Mexico. The cars bump and banged as they entered the state of Texas. The racers however were unaware that they were being watched. Two men stood next to a black Limousine which had its rear window open. The passenger however could not be seen.

"Sir, should I give the men the signal?"

"Not yet, Jennings. The time will soon come. It certainly will."

_(Who is this guy? What is he planning to do to the Cannonballers? And why am I asking you all these questions? Find out as Cannonball Run 4.0: A Legend Reborn continues.)_

End of Chapter 4


	6. Trouble in Fort Worth, TX

-1Chapter 5: Trouble in Fort Worth, TX

Dallas, TX: The Headquarters of the Texas Rangers

"Sir, the Cannonballers have enter the state. Should I tell Captain Walker?"

"No, Tom, I'll tell him. Ok?"

"Alright Trivett."

"Please call me Jimmy."

"Ok."

Trivett started upstairs to the office of his good friend and partner Cordell Walker. Since Walker had become Captain, Jimmy had become the head of Company B. Yeah, he liked the changed in salary, but now that Erica and him were married and he had a 1 month old son, he wasn't sure it was worth the risk.

Walker was a different story. Angela was now 7 and in the middle of 1st grade, and Alex was still suffering nightmares since the courtroom shooting. He accepted the job as Captain to keep the state he loved safe.

"Walker, can I talk to you?" Jimmy asked as he opened the door to Walker's office.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"The Cannonballers have entered the state. Should we get the route ready for them?"

"Yeah, let's get the units in place and have them be ready to lead the racers threw the state."

"Alright."

Trivett left the room and headed downstairs. Along the way he ran into another friend of his and Walker's, Francis Gage. Gage was still a major part of the Texas Rangers. He married Sidney 5 years ago and they were expecting twins in December.

"Hey Gage, what's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Hey, can you help me and Walker with the Cannonball thing?"

"Yea, just let me drop off these papers in my office."

Just outside of Fort Worth, TX

"Sir, is it time yet?"

"Yes, get the trucks ready and into position."

"Yes, sir."

"Soon no one will be able to stop us from getting that gold."

Meanwhile, the racers head into Fort Worth

The Lamborghini came into view first. They had a large lead on Team Supernatural and Team Rugrats, who were banging fenders trying to get by each other.

"That the car?" Jennings asked pointing to the Lambo.

"Yep, that is," his partner said.

"Let's get them."

Jennings pulled the 4x4 Ford F-250 pick-up truck they were driving out of their hiding place. He slowly but surely closed to the Lambo's rear bumper as it slowed to take a sharp corner. At the last minute the Ford hit the rear quarter panel of the Lambo sending it off the road.

Kate struggled to regain control. She could not. The Lambo got top heavy and started summer-salting. One, Two, Three, Four. It rolled about eight times before coming to rest on its roof. Before they could escape, the two fuel tanks on the Lamborghini exploded in a massive fireball.

Jennings and the other man, Henry, watched with a smirk. They had succeeded. They then headed back to their hideout to began stage 2 of their plan.

Dean and Tommy locked eyes as they beet and banged fenders. Surprisingly all the racers had stayed pretty much together. Suddenly, Sam spotted the fireball ahead.

"Dean, stop. Look!"

Dean turned his head and saw the lambo in flames.

"OH, SHIT!" he yelled.

The Impala screeched as Dean turned the car off the road and headed for the fire. Behind him the other racers were beginning to notice the flames and turned off the road to see if they could help. Within seconds all the teams had parked and gotten out of their cars and started to run to the burning Lamborghini.

Hank was the first one to place a call to 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My name is Hank Hill. I'm in the middle of the Cannonball Run and we've just had a car just crash and exploded in flames. I need fire and medical right away."

"Ok, Mr. Hill we are sending the medics and fire right away."

Meanwhile Bo, Luke, John Redcorn, and Dean all had grabbed fire extinguishers and tried to rescue the girls. It was too late however.

A few minutes later the Fort Worth Fire Department along with the Texas Rangers and two ambulances were on site.

"What do we got Trivett?" Walker asked his partner.

"Single car with two females inside. The other racers said all they saw we the car go off the road. They didn't see how though. What do you think Walker?"

As Walker discussed possible causes, Jennings and Henry watched the commotion below. Beside them lay another man, Tom Miller, with a scoped riffle.

"Which one am I shooting at?" he asked.

"The girl with blond hair." He was referring to Jo.

"Ok, here it goes."

Miller lined up his shot. He rested his finger on the trigger. At the site Sam and Dean and Bobby stood by the fire truck with Jo.

"Something isn't right Dean. I think that car might have been run off the road."

"You think?"

"Yea, think about it. 15 years ago, another vehicle crashes into a safety truck killing Victor when it goes off the road here."

"You think someone is trying to eliminate the Cannonballers?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know."

Just as Jo went to turn around to go back to the car. A shot echoed threw out the area. Dean hearing the shot grabbed a hold of Jo and threw her to the ground. A small window in the fire truck shattered as the hallow point bullet hit it.

"Wow that was close," Jo said after a few minutes.

Walker and Trivett meanwhile watched the commotion.

"That was close, Walker."

"Yea, too close."

Walker than decided the best thing to do was take the remaining racers to a warehouse just outside Fort Worth.

"Alright, guys can I have your attention. My name is Cordell Walker. I'm going to keep you guys here until we can get this solved. And yes, I believe someone may be after you guys."

After Walker had spoke, Tommy went out back with Otto and Brian to get some air. As the three exited the warehouse, Tommy spotted an envelope addressed to the Cannonball Run racers.

End of Chapter 5


	7. Another Mystery Letter and an 1850 tale

-1Chapter 6: Another Mystery Letter and a Story from 1850

"Hey, guys look what I found," Tommy yelled to the group in the warehouse.

Tommy showed them the envelope. Walker who had heard Tommy when the three first walked in took it from Tommy and looked it over.

To: Mr. Brock Yates and the Cannonball Racers

From: Mr. Jack Morris

"Who's Jack Morris?" Walker asked Tommy.

"I don't know."

"Does anyone know?"

The group all nodded their heads no.

Walker walked back to Trivett.

"Trivett do me a favor. Go get Mr. Yates and bring him here so we can figure this out."

"Ok, Walker. I think they're in Florida."

"Ok."

Meanwhile, Jennings and Henry had comeback to the hide out to report what had happened, to their boss.

"That's everything boss. Tom, tried to shoot that girl but someone pushed her out of the way before the shot hit her."

"Well at least you got rid of those girls in the Lamborghini because they were getting too close."

"What do we do now boss?" Henry asked.

"Get out to the track and help the workers out. I've got a phone call to make."

Daytona Beach, Fl

"Mr. Yates, you got a phone call."

"Thanks, Sally."

Brock walked away from where J.J. and him were sitting and over to the bar where he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Yates, this is James Trivett. We have your racers at a warehouse here in Fort Worth. My partner thinks someone is after the racers."

"You're shitting me! Is everyone alright?"

"I'm afraid not. They have already killed two people and tried to kill a third."

"Oh my God."

"Listen, we need you to come down here right now. There has been a development."

"Alright I'll be right there."

Yates hung up the phone and walked over to his seat to grabbed his coat. J.J. having heard the conversation also joined Brock as he hurried to the car and then to the airport. About 15 minutes later, J.J, Brock, Walker, Trivett, and Gage were all gathered in the warehouse with the racers. In his hands Walker held the envelope, he then handed it to Brock and Brock opened it and started reading.

Mr. Brock Yates,

I regret to inform you that someone is going to come after the racers. No money is worth that risk. I advise you to cancel the race right away, do not worry about paying back the money. However, I might have some information that might help. Victor Prinzim talked to me shortly before his death and gave me two papers to give to you. I did not know when would be the right time but under the circumstances I think you could use them. I have enclosed them for you.

Brock noticed the two folded piece of paper in the envelope. He pointed them out to Walker and continued reading.

If you choose to not do anything, that is alright. But, I believe you and the racers can stop this so we never have to worry about the Cannonball Run being interrupted again. I will still meet you after the race. Good luck and God speed.

Signed, Jack Morris

"That's it, Walker."

"What do we do?" J.J asked.

"I think we may have to end it. It is getting too dangerous."

"Hang on, Yates, I think Morris is right. Let's stop these guys who ever they are and solve this mystery once and for all!" Dean shouted.

"Yeah!" the racers responded in unison.

"Ok, let's take a look at the other papers first," Walker said with a smile.

Brock reached down and pulled out one of the papers. He looked at it a moment and realized something.

"Guys, this paper is from the 1850's! Listen."

September 9, 1850

John Marshall, Hays Cooper, and myself had decided that the best place for the treasure was near Oak Hill Ridge. That way no one would be able to find it for over a hundred and fifty years maybe more. Sam, John told me, we shouldn't leave anything behind. If the Cook Gang were to get a hold of any piece of the treasure it would be the end of the Rangers, the town, and our group of hunters. He's right, I know but I just want to take pre-cautions. In case anyone is to get this before we can get the treasure, please keep it in safe keeping till we return. Along with this entry, you will find a map that will show the exact place where the treasure is buried. Good Luck to any person who may join our group. And God speed as well.

Signed, Samuel Colt

September 9, 1850

"Sam, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I did."

"What is it guys?" Walker asked as he approached Dean and Sam.

"We've heard of Colt. That he was involved in a horse race and in the course of that race won a treasure worth millions. Up until know I thought that it was just a legend."

"Hey, Walker, what if these guys were after the treasure and they don't want anyone to find it, so they resort to killing them to keep them away," Trivett said to Walker.

As the group discussed what to do next, they were unaware a group of cars with armed men had surrounded the warehouse. On top of a nearby hill, Jennings and Henry watched the scene below with their boss.

"Everything ready, Jennings?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, move in."

Suddenly all the men blasted into the warehouse. Walker, Dean, Gage, Trivett, and the other guys tried to fight off the guys but could not. As the group was put into sleep holds, Brock, watched a gentleman enter the room.

"No, it can't be."

"Yes, Brocky, it's me."

Brock than slowly blacked out.

End of Chapter 6

(Author's note: Hey guys getting good huh? But the best is yet to come.)


	8. The Mystery Solved

-1Chapter 7: The Mystery Solved

After what seemed like an eternity, Brock came to. He was the first to do so. He looked around to get his bearings. Everyone was tied up and two armed men were watching the door. They were in a building about the size of a large tool shed. The shed was in the middle of a sort of compound. As Brock was looking around, the gentleman he saw earlier entered the room.

"Well, Mr. Yates, we meet again. What's it been 17 years?"

"Go to hell."

"Oh, that's not the way to talk to the person who decides if you live or die."

At this time, J.J. and Walker and the others were coming too.

"Well, well, you kiddies are coming around."

At this point J.J. realized who their captor was.

"Brock, its… Arthur Foyt!"

"In the flesh," Mr. Foyt answer.

Walker than asked Foyt why he was doing this and Foyt happily responded, "For money and revenge."

"Why revenge?" Walker asked puzzled.

"Well, Mr. Walker, because no one ever punished these people for the danger the public was put in. Not to mention the damages to people's property."

"What did the off-road race 15 years ago have to do with this?" Walker asked feeling like he already knew the answer.

"Well, you see, Victor was getting too close. So I had my men, Jennings and Henry, sabotage the truck and the rest you know. I knew if Victor got to Brock or the authorities before we got the treasure, we would've gone to jail. Satsified?"

"Yes."

"Good because I need to discuss something with Mr. Yates here. You see, Yates, we have the map your friend tried to give you."

Foyt held up the other piece of paper that was in the envelope. He rolled it out and studied it.

"Too bad you didn't get a chance to read it. Because you see the treasure was buried in the most unique place. The finish line of the Texas Motor Speedway."

Brock and the others looked stunned as Foyt told them where the treasure was buried.

"If you excuse me gentleman, I have a treasure to obtain."

Foyt then proceed out of the building and to his waiting limo where Jennings and Henry were waiting.

"Let's go men."

Back in the shed the rest of the group began to feel the end was near. One by one they began to make piece and confess secrets to each other. Dean and Jo confessed that they loved each other and kissed. Ellen and Bobby shared a kissed. Other couples were formed in the shed too: Tommy and Kimi, Chuckie and Lil, Ash and Misty, James and Jessie, Sam Winchester and Bella, Sam Dillard and Reggie, Freddie and Sam, Zoey and Chase, Dawson and Andy (with Jack's approval), and Drake and Audrey (even though they had only met each other 10 minutes ago. To all the end was near. Just then a group of about 15 guys entered the room. Tom Miller then spoke to the group.

"Well I guess it's about that time," Miller said.

"Who wants to go first?"

Miller looked around at the group. After a few minutes, Brock Yates slowly stood up.

"Well, I got you guys into this. I'm guess I'll go first."

Miller grabbed Yates and positioned him against the wall of the shed.

"Don't forget to say hi to Victor for me," Miller joked.

He grabbed a pistol and slowly aimed his shot.

Suddenly, a Dixie horn sounded. Bo and Luke looked at each other puzzled.

"You have the keys to the General, right Bo?"

"Yeah, they're right here."

Miller meanwhile regrouped himself and got ready to fire again. Again the horn sounded.

Suddenly just as Miller was about to fire, a red and blue 2008 Dodge Challenger smashed threw the big metal door. It began spinning circles and e-brake moves being careful not to hit the racers. It then headed out the way it came and a group of police officers and Texas Rangers entered.

"Freeze, Texas Rangers," said Sidney who came despite being 4 months pregnant.

The men and the cops then engaged in a shooting match. After about 5 minutes, it was over. With the group untied Walker, Dean, Brock, and Luke all decided they would take the Charger and go after Foyt.

"Wait, Dean," Jo said.

"Good luck," she said handing him a cassette tape and giving him a kiss.

With that they were off after Foyt. The group however did not get a chance to thank the man who had saved their lives. Hopefully they would.

(Up Next: the final showdown, the revel of Jack Morris and the finish of the Cannonball Run.)

End of Chapter 7

Author's note:

Yeah I know it's a short chapter but that is because the next ones will be jammed pack this is just a transition chapter.


	9. The Mysterious Jack Morris

-1Chapter 8: The Mysterious Jack Morris

Foyt had already arrived at the Texas Motor Speedway where his men had already dug up the treasure and were ready to show him. Just as he was about to step out of the Cadillac limo, the General Lee came screeching into the parking lot with a bunch of police cars behind.

"Damn it. Peter step on it," Foyt yelled.

The limo rocketed forward getting a good lead on the Charger. The police meanwhile were able to take down the men and grabbed the treasure.

"Luke, go faster," Walker said.

"I'm trying!" Luke shouted back.

Meanwhile Dean looked out the window for a second.

"Hey, guys look!"

He pointed as the others looked. The Challenger that had saved them had joined the chase. The guy rolled his window a crack and a song could be heard playing.

_Living easy, living free  
Season ticket on a one-way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme _

"Hey, that's Highway to Hell!" Dean said proudly.

As the group watched, the Challenger shot passed them and sped forward.

"I think he is going to try and take him out," Brock said.

_Ain't nothing i would rather do  
Going down, party time  
My friends are gonna be there too _

The Challenger then accelerated along side of limo.

"What the?!" Jennings said shocked.

_I'm on the highway to hell._

The Challenger then rammed the limo. The limo slid sideways. The Challenger then hit it from the other side.

_No stop signs, speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me round  
Hey satan, payed my dues  
Playing in a rocking band  
Hey momma, look at me  
I'm on my way to the promised land _

With one final hit, the limo sat destroyed. Luke then drove the General Lee over to where the limo rest. Jennings, Henry, and Mr. Foyt tried to run but Walker, Trivett, and Yates got them. With the music still playing in the background.

_I'm on the highway to hell  
(don't stop me)_

And i'm going down, all the way down  
I'm on the highway to hell

(**Highway to Hell by AC/DC**)

"Well Arthur, there is one thing you didn't count on. That is me bringing friends."

As the group headed back to the warehouse, they were joined by their mystery driver. When they arrived, all the racers were standing next to their cars. As the group reunited, one question remained. Dean decided he would ask it.

"Hey, what's your name?" he shouted to the Challenger.

"Funny you should ask that," said the stranger.

"Hey, he sounds familiar," Bo said.\

Slowly the stranger came out. First, the group saw he was wearing cowboy boots and then a large cowboy hat.

Luke then realized who it was.

"Holy Shit it's…..RICHARD PETTY!!"

"Richard who?" asked Tommy

"Richard Petty, the King of NASCAR."

"Oh," said the group.

"What are you doing here Mr. Petty?" Brock asked.

"I thought you would like to meet 'Jack Morris' in person."

"You're Jack Morris?" Brock said puzzled.

"Yep. You see, 15 years ago your friend Victor contacted me about the treasure. He told me that if anything were to happen to him I was to try and convince you to do the Cannonball again knowing that the racers you got could help you stop Foyt."

"Well, that sounds like Victor," Brock responded.

After about a few minutes, Tommy asked Brock a question.

"Hey, Yates, are we going to finish the Cannonball?"

"Oh Yeah, I almost forgot. Listen up everyone the Cannonball will continue in a minute here. But, first let me thank you guys for saving the Cannonball because you have done that I will award 300 million to the 2nd place finisher and 200 million to 3rd place finisher. With that being said, do you want to start them Richard?"

"Yes, I would."

"Racers get into your cars and go, go, go!"

With that being said all the teams were back into their cars and took off heading for Daytona Beach. After the racers had disappeared in a cloud of dust, Brock, J.J., and Richard Petty left in Yates's private helicopter for Daytona International Speedway. The race was back on!

End of Chapter 8


	10. The Photo Finish

-1Chapter 9: The Photo Finish

"Welcome back to Fox's coverage of the Cannonball Run. And folks if you have not been watching you have missed a lot. From the tragic events in Fort Worth to the appearance of Richard Petty. It has been one heck of a race and it is not over yet right D.W.?"

"That's right, Mike. The teams have made it into Florida but they still have to make it to Daytona Beach. Anything can happen."

"Well, let's recap the leader board. Team Supernatural leads followed by Team Rugrats, Team Hazzard, Team King of the Hill, Team Gone in 60 Seconds, Team Pokemon, Team Dawson's Creek, Team Rocket, Team iCarly/Drake and Josh, and Team Family Guy. Let's go back to the cameras to see the finish."

The racers were now only 15 miles out of Daytona Beach. As they jockeyed for position, Sam noticed a tape in the cassette player. He grabbed it, red it, and decided to listen to it. As the racers began to see the Daytona Speedway, Guns N' Roses started to play.

_Just a' urchin livin' under the street  
I'm a hard case that's tough to beat  
I'm your charity case  
So buy me somethin' to eat  
I'll pay you at another time  
Take it to the end of the line _

"Here they come it is going to be close. Team Supernatural and Team Rugrats are side-by-side with Team Hazzard right behind."

_Ragz to richez or so they say  
Ya gotta keep pushin' for the fortune and fame  
It's all a gamble  
When it's just a game _

"It looks like its going to be a good one, Mike and Darrell."

_Ya treat it like a capital crime  
Evrybody's doin' their time _

"I'd say you're right guys."

_Take me down  
To the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Take me home_

Strapped in the chair of the city's gas chamber  
Why I'm here I can't quite remember  
The surgeon general says it's hazardous to breathe  
I'd have another cigarette but I can't see  
Tell me who ya gonna believe 

_Take me down  
To the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Take me home  
_

As the racers neared the finish line, the General Lee suddenly found another light. It closed to the two cars in front of it. At the last minute in General Lee fashion, it hit a speed bump and caught major air. At the same time, everything seemed to move in slow motion as the commentary continued.

"Here they come, and it is going to be….."

_So far away  
So far away  
So far away  
So far away_

Captain America's been torn apart  
Now he's a court jester with a broken heart  
He said -  
Turn me around and take me back to the start  
I must be losin' my mind - "Are you blind?"  
I've seen it all a million times  


_Take me down  
To the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Take me home  
_(**Paradise City by Guns N' Roses**)

The Charger flew threw the air and just nicked the two Chevy's at the line.

"TEAM HAZZARD!!" The Fox crew shouted in unison.

The big Dodge then hit the ground a foot ahead of the two Chevys.

In a matter of minutes all the racers had gathered around the finish line stage up on the stage were Team Hazzard, Team Supernatural, and Team Rugrats. The others meanwhile discussed the events of the past couple of days.

"Well, Peter, you tried that's all you can say." Brian said.

"Yeah, I guess your right. And we all made it out alive." Peter responded.

"What do we do now?" Pacey asked Brock.

"Well, since the winners got their prizes I decided that each and everyone that finished 4th and back will get 10 million to do with as they pleased. And as a bonus I'm going to throw a post-race party right here. What do you guys say?"

The group cheered in response.

"Well, there you have it Jeff. A wild couple of days of racing and in the end we have the finish everyone was counting on."

"Yeah, I guess you could say this is what Victor and Kate and Sarah would have wanted.

"Yep, well folks that is it for us. On behave of the Cannonball Run staff and the Fox crew, we hope you enjoyed the running of the event and we look forward to maybe seeing you next time. Good night everyone."

As the broadcast closed, highlights of the race were shown. In Texas, the Rangers watched the coverage.

_That a boy Brock._ Walker said to himself. He then turned and toasted the Cannonball Run with the other Rangers.

End of Chapter 9

(Stay tuned the post race fun is next.)


	11. A Night to Remember

-1Chapter 10: A Night to Remember

"Alright folks, let's start this dance party first by paying tribute to the girls and to Victor who in a way saved all of us. Please welcome Lynyrd Skynyrd.

"Thank you, thank you this song is for those who have passed on." Johnny Van Zant said to the crowd."

_Train, roll on, on down the line.  
Won't you, please, take me far away.  
Now I feel the wind blow outside my door.  
Means I'm, I'm leaving my woman at home. _

The group just stood next to the floor and quietly reflected as the song played._  
_  
_Tuesday's gone with the wind.  
Oh, my baby's gone with the wind._

And I just don't know, oh, where I'm going.  
I just want to be left alone.  
Well, when this train ends I'll try again  
oh, but I'm leaving my woman at home.

Tuesday's gone with the wind.  
Tuesday's gone with the wind.  
Tuesday's gone with the wind.  
My baby's gone with the wind.  
Train, roll on, Tuesday's gone.

Train, roll on many miles from my home.  
See I'm, I'm riding my blues away, yeh.  
Tuesday, you see, she had to be free.

_Lord, but somehow I've got to carry on._

Tuesday's gone with the wind.  
Tuesday's gone with the wind.  
Tuesday's gone with the wind.  
My baby's gone with the wind.  
Train, roll on 'cause my baby's gone..  
I'm riding my blues away, baby  
turn around my blues  
ride on, train, ride on, train  
ridin' my blues, babe  
come back to me, babe  
come back to me  
oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooh train.. 

(**Tuesday's Gone by Lynyrd Skynyrd**)

"Thank you Johnny. Alright this next song is for all the couples and lovers out there. Please welcome Kevin Cronin and REO Speedwagon."

Dean and Jo quietly shared a stare. They knew what this meant. As the band started to play, all the couples mentioned earlier entered the dance floor and started to slow dance.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show  
I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear  
_

_And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window _

_On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore 

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find _

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore. 

(**Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon**)

As the song ended, all the couple shared one special kiss. Brock Yates meanwhile watched the group. _I guess my job is just about done, _he though.

"Alright guys gather around for a minute. I want to personally thank everyone who made this Cannonball Run the most special and most memorable I have every had."

The crowd responded by cheering loudly.

"But right now, I want to PARTY!!. Hit Ricky."

As Brock stepped away from the microphone, the members of Cheap Trick appear. Pretty soon all the band from the celebrations and all the racers were doing just what Brock said to do. Robin Zander meanwhile just started to sing.

_Mother told me, yes she told me  
I'd meet girls like you  
She also told me stay away  
You'll never know what you'll catch_

Just the other day I heard  
Of a soldier's falling off  
Some Indonesian junk  
That's going 'round  


All of the sudden everyone started to rock.

_Mommy's allright, Daddy's allright  
They just seem a little weird  
Surrender, surrender  
But don't give yourself away _

_Father says your mother's right  
She's really up on things  
Before we married Mommy served  
On the WACs in the Philippines_

Now I had heard the WACs recruited  
Old maids for the war  
But Mommy isn't one of those  
I've known her all these years 

_Mommy's allright, Daddy's allright  
They just seem a little weird  
Surrender, surrender  
But don't give yourself away _

While the group celebrated, Richard Petty watched from the inside of the Challenger. _Well I guess that is all there is, for now._

As drove Petty peeled away, the band continued to rock as the end credits roll.

_Whatever happened to all this season's  
Losers of the year  
Every time I got to thinking  
Where'd they disappear_

Then I woke up, Mom and Dad  
Are rolling on the couch  
Rolling numbers, rock and rolling  
Got my Kiss records out 

_Mommy's allright, Daddy's allright  
They just seem a little weird  
Surrender, surrender  
But don't give yourself away _

_Away….._

(**Surrender by Cheap Trick**)

THE END

End Credits

Directed by Steven Spielberg

Produced by Brock Yates

Burt Reynolds and Tom Hanks in

**Cannonball Run 4.0: A Legend Reborn**

Starring (In no particular order): 

Angelina Jolie as Kate Miller

Drew Barrymore as Sarah Williams

Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester

Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester

Alona Tal as Jo

Lauran Cohan as Bella

Katie Cassidy as Ruby

Samantha Ferris as Ellen

Jim Beaver as Bobby

Jeffery Dean Morgan as John Winchester

Sean William Scott as Bo Duke

Johnny Knoxville as Luke Duke

Jessica Simpson as Daisy

Willie Nelson as Uncle Jesse

Nicholas Cage as Memphis Raines

Giovanni Ribisi as Kip Raines

Robert Duvall as Auto

Chi McBride as Donny

Jessie

James

Meowth

Ash

Misty

Brock

Tommy Pickles

Kimi

Chuckie

Phil

Lil

Dil

Angelica

Otto Rocket

Reggie

Twister

Sam

Peter Griffin

Lois

Stewie

Brian

Chris

Meg

Hank Hill

Dale

Boomhower

Bill

And John Redcorn

As themselves

Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey

Sean Flynn as Chase

Miranda Cosgrove as Carly

Jennette McCurdy as Sam

Nathan Kress as Freddie

Drake Bell as Drake

Josh Peck as Josh

James Van Der Beek as Dawson Leery

Katie Holmes as Joey Potter

Joshua Jackson as Pacey

Michelle Williams as Jen

Kerr Smith as Jack

Meredith Monroe as Andy

Busy Phillips as Audrey

Also Starring:

Jackson Browne

AC/DC

Cheap Trick

The Who

Lynyrd Skynyrd

Mike Joy

Larry McRenoylds

Darrell Waltrip

Chris Myers

Jeff Hammond

As themselves

Chuck Norris as Cordell Walker

Clarence Gilyard Jr. as Jimmy Trivette

Judd Nelson as Francis Gage

Nia Peeples as Sidney Cook

Dennis Hopper as Jennings

Williem Dafoe as Tom Miller

Alan Rickman as Henry

Paul Freeman as Mr. Arthur J. Foyt

And

The "King" Richard Petty as Jack Morris

Author's Note:

Well, this wraps up my first fan fiction. I want to thank Turbo Man for the reviews and I will be writing up some bloopers and trailers soon.


	12. Bonus Chapter

-1Bonus Chapter: Bloopers and Trailers

Author's note: The following are a few bloopers (the chapter where they would occur is listed first) and a possible trailer for this story. Hope you enjoy them.

1. The Word Spreads:

Jensen comes around the front of the car to talk to Jared when he tells him about the Cannonball.

However, he misjudges how far from the car he is and trips over the front of the car.

The crew then starts laughing.

2. Pre-Race Rules and Celebration

Tom Hanks explains the rules to the race.

"The only main rule is…"

As he tries to finish the sentence, but can't remember the line.

"..not to mess up the lines," he finishes as he starts cracking up.

3. The Start/The Action heats up

I) As the Fox broadcast crew gets ready for the show, Jeff Hammond goes to sit in his chair.

The chair however slides out from under him.

He and Darrell and Chris start cracking up.

"I think I need a restrictor plate for my chair," he says jokingly.

II) "Peter you got the map?" Brian asks.

"Right here," Peter responds.

However instead of hold up the map he holds up the Captain Chaos mask.

"Captain Chaos is always ready." The hold crew laughs hysterically

4. Trouble in Fort Worth, TX

I) Trivette goes to enter Walker's office.

As he does however, the doorknob comes off in his hand.

"Well, I guess I don't know my own strength," he laughs.

II) The stuntman in the pick-up truck starts to pull out to hit the Lamborghini.

But he pulls out to early and smashes into the rear quarter panel of the car spinning it around.

"Well, they goes 350,000," Speilburg says jokingly.

5. Another mystery letter and an 1850 tale

I) Tommy comes back into the warehouse with Brian and Otto.

"Guys look what I found," he exclaimes.

However, instead of holding up the letter he holds up a Roger Rabbit stuff animal.

"I knew this rabbit was behind it," Chuck Norris adds with a smile.

6. The Mystery Solved

I) Paul is talking to Hanks in this scene.

In the background meanwhile, Dean is trying to get the rope undone and get out of the chair.

But he pulls to hard and the chair breaks.

"I'm free!" he says with a laugh.

Possible Trailer

I) The screen opens with a black and white shot of the opening from the first Cannonball Run.

As it is being shown we here a voice talking:

_It began in 1981 as a way to test man vs. machine._

_It returned in 1984 and again in 1993. _

The screen changes to show the Lamborghini exploding.

_But, now 17 years later, the greatest race on Earth is in danger._

_And it is up to a group of ragtag racers to save it._

The screen cuts to Tommy reading the second letter from Morris.

"….it is getting too dangerous but I think you can save the race…."

_From Universal Studios in partner with Paramount Pictures_

_Tom Hanks and_

_Burt Reynolds in_

**Cannonball Run 4.0: A Legend Reborn**

_The craziest road race ever returns on Independence Day 2010._


	13. Music Video

-1This is my idea for a music video for my fan fiction. I do not own the song used. The credit for this song is given to Jackson Browne. Thanks for make a great travel song.

**Music Video for Cannonball Run 4: A Legend Reborn**

The screen opens to show the blue and red Dodge Challenger come to a stop just outside of the gates.

A sign on the gate reads, "Cannonball Run After Party."

The door to the car opens and singer, songwriter, Jackson Browne steps out of the car. As he does, a guitar is tossed to him by Richard Petty. Browne nods to Petty and starts to play on a small stage outside the gates.

_Looking out at the road rushing under my wheels  
Looking back at the years gone by like so many summer fields  
In sixty-five I was seventeen and running up one-o-one  
I don't know where I'm running now, I'm just running on _

As Browne plays highlights of the race/movie are shown on a big screen behind him.

_Running on - running on empty  
Running on - running blind  
Running on - running into the sun  
But I'm running behind  
_

The group of racers and fans start moving against the stage. Meanwhile behind Browne, footage from the previous Cannonball Runs is shown.

_Gotta do what you can just to keep your love alive  
Trying not to confuse it with what you do to survive  
In sixty-nine I was twenty-one and I called the road my own  
I don't know when that road turned onto the road I'm on _

As the music echoes threw the Florida night air, some of the racers come up on stage and start playing with the band.

_Running on - running on empty  
Running on - running blind  
Running on - running into the sun  
But I'm running behind_

Everyone I know, everywhere I go  
People need some reason to believe  
I don't know about anyone but me  
If it takes all night, that'll be all right  
If I can get you to smile before I leave 

_Looking out at the road rushing under my wheels  
I don't know how to tell you all just how crazy this life feels  
I look around for the friends that I used to turn to to pull me through  
Looking into their eyes I see them running too_

Running on - running on empty  
Running on - running blind  
Running on - running into the sun  
But I'm running behind

Honey you really tempt me  
You know the way you look so kind  
I'd love to stick around but I'm running behind  
You know I don't even know what I'm hoping to find  
Running into the sun but I'm running behind 

As the song comes to a close, Browne gets back into the Challenger and as the final part of the song is heard; the car disappears into the sunset.


End file.
